Various types of assistive devices have been used by persons who have temporarily or permanently impaired ambulatory skills. These devices are wellknown in the art. Most of these devices must be moved in a two-step process wherein the person leans on the assistive device when they are taking steps and then lifts and moves the assistive device ahead when the person has reached a stable equilibrium with respect to their movement.
Occasionally, a walker is constructed with wheels as disclosed by Dodenhoff (U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,110). Although it is probably easier to move about, such a structure may provide an element of risk because the wheels can permit the walker to slide away from an assisted person if they lose their balance temporarily and rely solely on the handlebars for support.
Beougher (U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,100) discloses a rigid frame structure having wheels and a seat member which allow an individual to alternately walk with the assistance of the rigid frame structure or sit on the seat of the assistive device. Although this structure provides alternate means of support, it is difficult to use because it is difficult to turn the rigid frame structure and difficult to enter or approach the frame structure and seat oneself on the seat member because of the obstacles presented by the frame itself. In addition, because the individual's weight can shift when seated to a point behind the rear wheels, there is a danger that the individual's weight will not be supported and they will fall off of the seat as it flips backward.
It will be apparent from the difficulty of handling and the difficulty of approaching and seating oneself upon the seat of the prior art device, that a need exists for an assistive device which allows easy access for one having impaired ambulatory skills and allows such an individual to easily manipulate the device during its use.
The present invention addresses these and other problems associated with the prior art assistive devices and also offers other advantages over the prior art and solves other problems associated therewith.